


If you know by tenshi-who

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	If you know by tenshi-who

If you know. 1 ABO设定慎入！

 

If you know. 

 

Pairing: Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo

原文地址：http://tenshi-who.livejournal.com/2103.html

author warning：此文ABO设定 Sergio alpha and cristiano omega 下面两个链接是此设定的快速的简介

http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489

http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega）

其中提到的一些设定（比如生子）不会在这篇文里出现

（嘤~我想看骡子生崽）

 

ABO世界观设定中文版：http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=30007&highlight=IF%2BYOU%2BCAN%27T%2BSTAND%2BTHE%2BHEAT首楼

 

。

。

cristiano的手机嗡嗡振动，提示他有一条通知。

 

他正在收拾运动包，抬头瞥了一眼放在梳妆台上的手机。cris拉好背包拉链，拍了拍他的口袋（钥匙，钱包，OK，所有东西都拿上了）然后不慌不忙地抓起他的电话，现在时间还很早。

他以为那是一条短信，但相反那是一个警告，它并没有说太多，但Cris在屏幕解锁的时候已经叹了一口气了。甚至不用检查那个app他就知道，日历会显示一周的橙色日期，而且其中的三四天是红色标记，他的发情期要到了。

Cristiano总能感觉到他的发情即将到来。总能在他记起这是怎么一回事前就意识到有些东西在离开他。发情期一年只有一次，足够在它再次袭击他之前忘记一段时间：那种嘈杂的渴求欲望的念头在他的胃里翻腾，在他的脑海里挥之不去。从青春期开始他就一直经历着这样的发情期，这只是他omega天性的一种副作用，而且他已经非常习惯它的规律，怎么去应付它，以及它是怎样日复一日地让他满脑子只想着他有多需要一根火热的肉棒抵在他的后穴上。

在这种时候，他的行程通常包括躲在他的大房子里，托妈妈帮着照看mini几天（她从来不问为什么，只是一副默默理解的样子去做这些事）打电话给一个专门服务于那些被大众熟知和有权有势的omega，满足他们需求的保密公司。他会被送到一个穷困的beta那里，花上三四天的时间意识朦胧地疯狂做爱，直到榨干那个筋疲力尽的可怜家伙。然后他会付钱给那些人，再次拾起他的尊严回到常态。他会让那些感慨他最近的“进球荒”的报纸们闭嘴，最终可以思路清晰地踢球，就像以前的他一样完美。

cris轻敲着他的手机然后关上了它，一边思考着。在他必须致电那个机构前他应该还会没事个一两天。他抓起他塞满装备的运动包和装着街头服饰的包就直接出门了。

.

.

“Cristiano！”

又是一次糟糕透顶的传球，cristiano在沮丧中摇了摇头，转身往回慢跑到起点的位置。他们正在做传球练习，cristiano感觉脚上像绑了铅块一样沉。他往常优秀的步法不见了，而教练组的工作人员和一些队友肯定已经注意到了，他们以珍贵的四分优势领先于巴萨，每个人都理所当然地紧张，希望能在这个差距上增添更多的喘息空间。Mourinho这些天一直在调试阵型，特别是中场和前锋们。他们赢下了上一场比赛但是还有一些问题需要解决，因此他们的明星边锋在练习中传球都出现问题绝不是什么好兆头。

 

最后他听到“Agua，agua！”训练中断了，球员三三两两走向场边的工作人员。cristiano拿起他的水壶喝了一大口，然后倒了一些水在他脸上，拍了拍自己的脸颊，让自己保持清醒回过神来。

“嘿，Sergio！等一下，”Iker大声喊着跑向后卫。Sergio回给他一个疑问的眼神，放慢了步伐让守门员赶上他。他们肩并肩走过去喝水。“你注意到今天Cris不太对劲了，不是吗？”他问道。

“是的，我注意到了，这很奇怪，是吧？他平时犀利多了，但是今天他真的很一般。”Sergio早就发现了这些差别，不过，不只是今天。他觉察到了那些大部分人都没看见的细微变化。能发现这些是因为他现在非常了解cris。他注意到前不久某天cris突然中断了训练，目光呆滞神情飘忽，不过他很快就回过神来，一副沮丧又生气的样子。他注意到今天早些时候cris决定一个人做伸展，特意避开了正从队伍另一头看过来的kaka和marcelo。甚至是现在：cristiano疯狂地大口灌水而karim正小口啜饮着饮料一边同他聊天，cris低头看他的鞋子，然后把视线转到旁边，简短地用单字回答他。这可不是平时的cris。

“我想教练也已经注意到了，而且好像那些家伙也都看见了，你能跟他谈谈吗？问问看有什么可以在星期天前调整好的事情，或者是私人问题还是跟球队里的某个人有关，我们只是需要他准备好一切。”

“你想要我去跟他谈？”并不是说他不喜欢cris或者不想跟他说话，只是他觉得惊讶，一般当涉及到cristiano ronaldo的私人事务，所以的人里面可以问的……“为什么不是kaka，或者其他能作为好友去找他谈谈的人？”

“因为我需要一个能以队长身份去找他谈谈的人，sergio。只是去确认一下他很好，没有问题，好吗？”一旦Iker进入队长模式，没人能使他改变决定。他看到Iker写着“别跟我争辩”的坚决眼神，sergio别无选择。

 

*********************

 

下一个训练项目是控球练习，为此他们分开成两人一组，sergio决定（在Iker锐利的眼神督促下）他应该去和cris搭档，说实话他并不觉得葡萄牙人需要太多交谈，他知道cris可能是因为他上场对希腊人竞技的糟糕表现而沮丧，可能他还在为了没有接到mesut那个完美的关键传球恨不得踢自己屁股。或者是为了那个踢飞的点球*[1].cris是那种会在脑海里再踢一次比赛的人，他总是一次又一次地重复回忆比赛中他出错的部分，接着总结出出十种不同的更好的方案出来。sergio相当确定cris只是需要一点儿时间来恢复。但话又说回来，比赛已经过去两天了（他们最终还是赢了，按理来说cris不应该如此地失落）而且在接下来的五天里，他们还要对阵奥萨苏纳，接着是欧冠，再接下来他们要迎战瓦伦西亚，然后就是马德里德比。Iker是对的，他们需要cris的好状态。

他对fabio投来的苛刻目光报以一个愉悦的微笑，直接走到cristiano前面几步远的地方，cris眨着眼睛好奇地看着他，“来分裂葡萄牙帮吗？傻瓜？”cris的微笑有点紧张。

“我可不喜欢你们聚在一起然后嘀咕些什么。”他开玩笑说，“特别是你和pepe，你们这些家伙总吓唬我。”这话控制着脚下足球的cris轻声笑起来，但是尽管他的表情是在微笑，sergio却看见他的眼睛依旧暗淡无光，他感觉自己的胸口被什么揪紧了，也许是因为如此不对劲的cris。cris的回答了些什么让sergio大笑起来，现在他看着cris，两人离得很近，而那种胸口被紧紧攥住的感觉变成了保护欲；他想要知道发生了什么，也想要解决它，他想要让cristiano的微笑在他的眼神中闪烁。

他看着cris 用错了脚去接球，然后迅速换回了正确的那只，但他还是漏掉了皮球，球打在他的胫骨上然后弹开了，冲着sergio滚过去，他用葡萄牙语抱怨着自己，慢跑过来把球拿回去，而sergio正好漫步过来把球传给他，sergio接近时他闻到了cris身上的味道；呼吸间有cris的古龙香水，混合着他球衣上洗衣液的清香，球场青草的芬芳，那种甜蜜而且浓烈的——

他猛然领悟到什么，抬头看着cris，没法再移开视线，他只是呆呆地盯着他看直到cris再次开始训练。sergio感觉一切都静止了，他胸口的那种感觉正往下沉，一直沉到他的肚子里，cris似乎感觉到了sergio的视线，因为他抬起头看着sergio并问道：“怎么了？吉普赛人？”但他看见sergio脸上的表情时他假装的笑容一下子变得苍白。“怎么了吗？”他轻声重复了一次。

“你是个Omega，”他低声说，语调半是指责半是不可置信，cristiano的表情完全僵住了，任球掉在了草地上。

“你怎么—”

“现在一切都清楚了，靠，现在这不要太明显，上帝啊，我不敢相信我没有更早些就闻出你来，到处都是你的荷尔蒙，而且你已经变成这样好些天了，不是吗？你……你在发情。“sergio几乎是耳语一般低声地说出了最后一句。

cristiano甚至无法回答，他思绪混乱完全无法处理这个事实:显然，所有的人里只有sergio ramos，发现了这个秘密，他们实际上还正在就此谈话。

Sergio被一种冲动操纵着走近他，他肚子里什么正拖着他往前，那感觉就像一条被皮带拴住的狗。这就像一个白痴一样，他真想踢自己一脚让他清醒过来。现在他们几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖，站在那里凝视着彼此，就像第一次才看见对方一样。

有谁在他身后喊着什么，但是cristiano能听见的只有他的血液一下下冲击着他的耳膜，他的心跳加速，他只是在想着一种新的可能性。sergio很明显是一个alpha（我怎么没有注意到？）他想也许就算sergio知道了，这一切也没有那么糟糕，也许至少这次有个alpha在身边的感觉很好，他不用同一个完全陌生的人藏匿起来数天，许多的事情会变的截然不同——

一只手重重地落在他肩膀上，他看见sergio的眼睛正严厉地盯着他身后的什么东西，转身就看见穿的很正式的Aitor正拿着一块笔记板站在他面前，，sergio从后面瞪得他不敢与sergio对视。

“这里一切都还好？”Aitor来回看着他们两个人，sergio向前一步跟cris贴得更近了，他的臀部和肩膀现在都快碰到cris的背部了，他短促的呼吸沿着脖颈和耳廓间飘荡，激起一阵愉悦的战栗，沿着cris的脊髓一路往上。

当Sergio正在告诉karanka“没有，什么事也没有”的时候，cristiano抽出时间环顾了一圈他的队友们，大概有十几双眼睛在那一刻转开了视线，所有人都回到他们的训练当中，cris觉得他的脸现在一定很红；他的视野好像变窄了，只能看到sergio，而且他甚至没有意识到半个球队和教练组都在看着这边，他冒险地看了一眼mourinho，然后看见他回望过来，眼中光芒闪烁。cris赶紧转开了饱含泪水的眼睛。

当Aitor被说服了离开他两，再次只剩下cris和sergio。sergio的手偷偷地摸上cris的后颈，然后别人都听到他大声地说“回去工作吧机器人，必须继续我们的控球练习了！”，他收紧了他的钳制，cris觉得他的膝盖都在抽搐，他的身体想要他跪跪下来，俯身弯腰为sergio张开他的双腿，就在这儿，就在球场上，他抑制住一声呻吟而sergio在他的耳边大笑起来。

他环顾四周，再次和mourinho视线交汇了，而他依旧用那种闪烁着期待的目光看着他们，那种注视足够让他再次移动脚步，离开sergio，远离他的气味和他眼神中的火热，还有他手臂的力量。

 

*********************************************************************

cris走进更衣室时sergio并不在哪儿，但是他的东西还放在那（也许正在淋浴）。他心不在焉地勉强同队友交谈了几句，也迅速地脱光了衣服走进浴室。他立刻就闻到了空气里弥漫着sergio的味道，他在墙后面的一个隔间里，浴室cristiano躲进了离那个隔间最远的隔间之一，打算留给他和那个alpha之间足够的空间。

他从容地把自己清洗干净，绝对超过了必须的时间，大部分时候他只是让水流冲刷他的身体，深深浅浅地呼吸着，尝试把控制力找回来，想着任何可以拉开他注意力的事情，除了这个事实：他现在被挑逗得兴致高昂，而一个美丽的，又活力十足的alpha也许正在外面等着他，当他把身体的每部分都清洁得干干净净，关上水龙头时，发现他已经是浴室里最后的一个人了，cris把毛巾围在屁股上，整理好东西走回更衣室。

Sergio正坐在一条长凳上，弯着腰驼着背在系鞋带，alvaro正在喋喋不休地说着什么事情，sergio穿着他的街头休闲服，当cris走进来时并没有抬头看他，但是cris可以看到sergio的下巴收紧，肩膀紧绷着，手指笨拙地绕了一圈还是没有打好一个绳结。cris骄傲得头昏目眩：是他，引起的这些反应。

alvaro还在说个不停，cris试着尽可能慢地穿衣服，当他穿上了他的内裤和牛仔裤，正慢吞吞地去找他的衬衫，终于听到arbeloa说“goodbye”，他抬头勉强地冲他笑了一下当做再见，余光瞟到sergio正在偷笑。门锁哒地一声关上，终于，只有他和sergio两人了。

.

.

Sergio站起来走向cris,，像饿急的厉鬼一样的眼神在他身上逡巡着，他穿过大半个更衣室跟cris挤在一起，最后一星点儿耐心也消失得无影无踪。“他妈的我以前怎么就不知道呢？”他埋进cris的颈窝里呻吟道。cris顺从地抬起头向后靠，让sergio深深地呼吸着，尽情享受他那甜美的气味。sergio的手突然都绕了上来，一只大手包裹住了他的屁股，而另一只手则抚摸着他裸露的背脊那丝绸般的皮肤，从他的肩膀之间的凹陷一直到他紧实臀肉的曲线。cris甚至没法回答他，只是更紧地把自己嵌进另一个男人的身体里去。隔着牛仔裤他都可以感觉到sergio的分身，已经半硬了。而他也感觉到自己的欲望用同样的方式做出回应，他用力抬起他的臀部，双腿大开，为sergio腾出空间，让他正好插进他两腿之间，茫然中，他想也许他已经对情况失去控制了（老实说，也许他失去控制有一阵子了。）

“你变成这样多久了？到现在有几天了吗？”他抓起他的屁股扛起他走向那些储物柜，而cris的手拼命地在sergio背上摸索着想要抱紧他的肩膀。

“我一直很好，”他的声音在短裤间咕哝着，他的呼吸现在有点儿喘不过气来了。“通常它结束了，也没有人会知道他发生过。”他被“嘭”地一下甩在储物柜上，sergio张开他火热的嘴唇粗暴地在他的脖颈上肆虐，在那儿敏感的皮肤上吮吻出一个个青紫的瘀痕。cris向后仰起头碰地撞上了储物柜，无声地接受这一切。他紧紧抓住sergio把他拉得更近，然后扭动着屁股摩擦着西班牙人的臀部。他已经完全不知羞耻了；已经很久没有人能让他感觉到……被这样完全统御，他们甚至都还没有做爱。（哦天啊，我们马上就要做爱了。）

他能够感觉到sergio的手正悉悉索索地蠕动着去解开cris牛仔裤上的扣子，不知怎么的他的手指已经伸进来拉下了他的拉链，当sergio终于收回手，再次抓住了他的屁股，他不由得充满渴望地呻吟出声。

“你在做什么sergio？来吧，求你，上帝啊，”他抱怨道，sergio在他嘴唇上狠咬了一下警告他（我才是掌控的那个。）然后决定用吻来让他安静不再抱怨是个更好的办法。cris主动张开嘴唇，他们胡乱地接吻，舌头翻搅嘴唇厮磨还有牙齿碰撞到混乱在一起，当然，cris完全让sergio掌握了主动，让他为所欲为，让他拿走他想要的一切。

Sergio抓住他的屁股，把他下半身往上提，他的屁股被托离了储物柜表面而压在了sergio的臀部上，而他的背仍然靠在储物柜上。他屁股上的手滑进他的腰带下面，手指滑进臀缝之间逗弄着他的小穴，他离开cristiano的嘴唇，俯在他耳边喘息道：“上帝啊cris，看看这个屁股，我不敢相信你已经这么湿了。”cristiano甚至还没有意识到这事，没有注意到他的omega天性已经让他的身体准备好了迎接sergio，他的身体自然知道接下来会发生什么。

他听见自己就像在说口头禅一样不断地呻吟着“求你，求你，拜托了”，他大张着双腿， sergio的手指试探着在他红肿的入口按摩扩展，而cris不自觉地在sergio的手指上耸动着抽送自己，意识迷蒙不清地呻吟着。

“你想要我干你cris？你想要我用我的精液把你填的满满的。用我火热的肉棒把你塞满然后再接着干你，没有润滑剂，只有你淫荡的汁水和我的精液，你想要这个吗cris？”他的手指更用力地按下去，但没有进入，但是现在它们不再是在逗弄了，它们是在许诺接下来的疯狂激情。cris仍在在不停的说着“请你请你请你，”根本没有听进去sergio刚才说了什么但是他想要全部这一切，他满脑子都是另一个人的手指，他的手掌，还有压在他身上的重量，其他什么也想不了。

Sergio，显然还没有那么神志不清。

“这里不行”他埋在cris的脖子里呻吟着，停住了他手指的动作，控制住cris的屁股让他保持冷静，cris发出一声无奈的哀怨，抓着sergio的臀部不准他远离。

“你他妈地是认真的吗？”

“我是说真的，任何人都有可能走进来，cris，我们不想一些可怜的看门人走进来，然后我们一生都会受到威胁甚至更糟，他们有可能向新闻界出售故事。”他含着cris的耳垂轻轻吮咬，用牙齿旋转着那枚耳钉。

他妈的现在他该怎么去赞同sergio的说法？特别是当他还在引诱着自己步向疯狂？看在上帝的份上他的手指还在cris的密穴上戏弄着。

“你不能拉屎拉到一半就不管了（噗这比喻……）你知道该死的你正在对我做什么吗？我不管那些该死的虚构的看门人sergio。我需要你，操我。”Sergio的眼睛因为听到他的名字而变得更幽深了，他垂下眼睑，猛扑过来再次擒获了cristiano的嘴唇，他把cris的呻吟都吞进了肚子里，一边从另一个男人的牛仔裤里抽出了手，sergio咬着葡萄牙人的下嘴唇让他安静下来，然后偏过嘴唇再次狠狠地亲吻他，这次持续了很长时间，当cris再次试图把自己贴近他的时候才离开。

“这里不行”他下决心重复了一次，“我们去我的地方，我当然打算做到底，相信我，但我们想要更好的，比什么储物柜或者长凳更舒服，更方便我计划要对你做的事。”他声音里的承诺足以让cris软了膝盖，sergio站起来，淫靡地舔干净手指上留下的淫液，转身捡起cris的polo衫扔过来，cristiano甚至没有力气移动去接住它，他只能靠着储物柜跌坐下来，喘息着找回他的呼吸。sergio发出一声愉快的窃笑。

他们把自己的东西堆到车子的后备箱里，他们经过空荡安静的大厅去停车场的路上没有遇到任何人（“看到没有，sergio！”“不行，还是太冒险了，别像个小孩子一样。”）sergio做了一个明智的决定：他来开车。（“你不是那么……我该怎么说呢，你现在的脑子不适合操作沉重又昂贵的机器”他一边说一边匆匆看了一眼cris的勃起，就算他穿上了从包里翻出来的短裤也看得很清楚，cris回以一个针锋相对的眼神，盯着sergio自己也硬了的那话儿，但也没有抗议。）

“这么说来你以前是怎么度过你的发情期的？”Sergio问道，收到cris的一个苦笑：“不，我的意思是，你一年总要面对一次，不是么？你是怎么应付它的？而且该死的我怎么都不知道？”他听上去就像被冒犯了一样生气，他的手指在cris的大腿内侧轻轻拍打着（就是那些曾经进入cris里面的手指）手掌搁在腿根处，手指则在腹股沟那儿上下逗弄着。葡萄牙人把膝盖分开了一点来容许它们。坐在乘客的位子里往下滑了一点。。

“发情期来了，我就打电话要求一次服务。到目前为止我都很好地记下了这些日期，当我知道它快到来的时候我通常只是……找个什么人来进入我。”

“所以说你没有用任何药物？你完全不去抑制它？”他不可置信地挑眉，正好停在了红灯的地方。“你疯了吗？”

“那我应该做什么呢sergio？我当然不能去抑制它，我是cristiano 他妈的ronaldo“他苦涩地倾诉着，“就算我去看一个名医，拿到一个手写药方，然后呢？我只能走回famas，然后让他们为皇马最受争议的前锋填一份omega发情期抑制剂的处方？我不这么认为，第二天这该死的狗屎就会变得到处都是，如果你是一个alpha，这很好，没问题，如果cristiano ronaldo是个alpha，没有人会多想一次，但是一个omega？他妈的，以我现在的身份我会被伯纳乌的口水淹死，想象一下，如果他们知道我是omega会发生什么吧。”

他因为他描述的情形而畏缩了一下，sergio哼哼着表示赞同，手掌抚摸着cris的大腿，他知道这是怎么一回事，知道一个omega在任何地方想要被严肃的对待有多么困难，特别是在那些没有人想听从于“他们是哪种人”的工作场合。对于那些不是alpha的人，职业体育是残酷的，他听过不少教练的小道消息，特别是那些好的教练员，一旦他们的身份被披露他们就悄无声息地完了，他知道一个成功地从青训中脱颖而出的omega是多么稀有。他们面对着降级和保级，直到最终放弃。alpha和betas运行着职业足球，omega不仅很少而且很久才出现一个（omega本就不多见）。

他用余光看着cristiano，突然觉得满心骄傲，为cristiano和他所有的成就而骄傲，皮奇奇奖还有金球奖，他用他的头球为他们赢得了国王杯，是他对巴塞罗那的进球帮助他们赢得了联赛，他的心中满是对这个强壮而美丽的男人的骄傲和尊敬，他抓紧了cris的大腿，声音低沉地说：“它不会成为什么问题的，我是说，看看你自己。”他突然不知道如何用语言表达自己的感受了。

“该死的，反正都会没事的”他重复道，虽然他知道这不可能。他现在只想抓住cris，把他搂进怀里，让他靠在自己的胸膛上，然后把他藏起来远离全世界。这是保护欲，是占有欲，是其他什么无法确定的情绪，虽然不用大声表达出来，但他希望cristiano可以从他的眼睛里看到他们。cristiano张开嘴就像他想争辩什么但又闭上了，看向了其他地方。他的手覆上sergio放在在cris大腿上的那只手，是的，sergio确定他明白自己的意思。

他们身后的车主闪烁着前灯超过了他们，气愤地鸣着喇叭，交通灯已经变绿好一会儿了，正马上就要变回黄色，sergio踩下油门启动了这台造型优美的黑色奥迪。他沿着马德里的一路畅通的柏油马路，载着他们回家去。

.

.

.

*********************************

cristiano甚至不能等到进门就再次黏上了sergio，整个人贴在另一个男人的背上扭动着，蹭着他的屁股，已经再次勃起了。

“靠，冷静点cris”他差点儿被呛到，cristiano试图把他按在自家大门上的时候，他正在摸索他的钥匙。他察觉到cris正努力地想要解开他衬衫上的纽扣。”我还有邻居你知道吗？如果他们正在围观怎么办？如果mesut看见了怎么办？”

其他队友也会知道他是什么的想法足以让cristiano放慢了他晃动屁股的速度，手上的动作也收敛了不少。“好吧……别他妈的这么慢”他低喃着，低着头靠在sergio的肩膀上休息。

他终于找到了正确的钥匙打开了门，西班牙人抓住cristiano的手臂把他扔了进去，然后关上大门。cristiano还没来得及稳住自己的脚步，就被sergio“砰”地撞倒墙上，用膝盖顶开他大腿，让他们的屁股贴在一起放肆地摩擦。他们草率而疯狂地亲吻，舌头翻搅缠绕着。他的耐心消失得一干二净，他感觉到血液重重拍打在耳膜上，他的alpha天性正向往着，渴求着，需要他把自己深深埋进这具心甘情愿的身体里。

cristiano把手指插进sergio的发丝之间然后猛地一拽，把他的头从自己的脖子上拉回到他的嘴唇上。后卫抓住cristiano的大腿，把倚靠在墙上的他举得更高了一些，他发现他们身上好些衣物已经不翼而飞了：他们两的衬衫都掉在了……某个地方，sergio的皮带解开了一半挂在腰间，而cristiano的鞋子也不知道怎么就没了。他需要去卧室，马上，否则他们就得在这儿，他家大门口解决问题了，虽然在这里做下去，这一会儿欲望可以得到满足，会很愉快，但之后的部分可就没那么令人快乐了。

他抓住cristiano的屁股（cristiano大声地呻吟着盘紧了缠绕在sergio腰间的大腿）然后把他抱离墙壁，他没有估计到cristiano有这么沉，结果他们两又“砰”地一声直接撞上了对面那堵墙，还差点把另一个男人掉下来了。

“Sergio……”cristiano气息不稳地轻笑着警告，一只手胡乱地攀着sergio的肩膀，另一只手抵住他背后的墙，免得自己掉下去。

“该死的，如果你没有这么肥的屁股，我们就不会有这个问题了。”他故作严肃地回答道， 重新调整了一下抱住cristiano的方式然后再试了一次，他们终于离开了墙壁，然后令人心焦地慢慢往他的卧室挪动。

“对不起，你说‘肥’？”他听上去有点儿愤慨，“我的体脂比可是低于——”

“—超级名模的水准。我知道，我们都听过。”

“靠你什么意思啊~？这是事实……”

“我要扔掉你了哦。”

听到这个，cristiano迸出一声尖叫（“不要！”）就像一只蜘蛛猴一样，修长的四肢紧紧地缠着他不放。sergio实在忍不住笑了，嘴唇印在另一个男人的太阳穴上，他只是在开玩笑，现在任何事都不可能让他放过cristiano了。

他把cristiano扔上他的大床，然后爬过来压在他身上，拽着他往床头板的方向挪上去了一些。cristiano任由自己被粗暴地摆布，只是仰面躺着，双腿大开让sergio置身其中。

Sergio把解到一半的皮带扔到一边，晃动着腿脱下这条合身的红色牛仔裤，同时甩掉了他的鞋子，cris抬起臀部寻觅着能给与慰藉和摩擦的手，反而方便了他把他的内裤脱下来，他靠过来压在cris的身上，然后隔着内裤摩擦他们愣头愣脑的分身，当sergio抓住了他身后的那只手，把他的臀部稍稍抬起来，试着让他们贴得更紧，cris不由呻吟出声。他吞掉了另一个男人的恳求声，用他的嘴唇让他安静下来，而他的手指终于又一次在cris的皮带下面摸索着找到了他们想要去的地方。

cristiano的小穴依然潮湿滑腻，sergio的手指毫不费力地埋进那片丝绸般柔滑的火热当中。葡萄牙人断断续续，慵懒地要求着还要，更多，有时用葡语，低喃着神啊，再多一些，指甲从sergio的屁股到腰臀之间抓出一条条红痕。sergio的另一根手指滑进了cristiano湿润的体内，他的拇指描摹着穴口的褶皱，而其他手指放肆地向深处蠕动屈伸，感受着另一个男人内部括约肌收缩带来的紧致。惊叹这个omega竟然全都很好的接纳了下来。他把他的手指推得更深，然后模拟抽插一样的节奏翻搅着他的手指刺激cris的肠壁，试图寻找些什么。当cristiano全身抽搐着扭动，像抽泣一样哭喊出声，sergio知道他已经找到了他想要的。他持续着用手指按摩着cris体内的敏感点，就像在新闻发布会上一样烦躁粗暴，而cris则抬起手臂遮住了自己的脸，不想让别人瞧见他一副因为最纯粹的愉悦而尖叫出声的样子。sergio的手被cris压在身下不太舒服，于是他抽出了手指（cristiano咬住自己的手臂，勉强抑制住自己沮丧的哀嚎声脱口而出）。他向后靠，用拇指勾住另一个男人的内裤，才脱下一半cristiano就不耐烦地自己蹬了下来，sergio也脱掉了他自己的，随便踢到了cris的内裤被踹飞过去的地方。

Sergio居高临下不慌不忙地凝视着他的队友（是克里斯蒂亚诺.他妈的.罗纳尔多，上帝啊）欣赏自己的杰作：cris四肢大敞地躺在他的床上，浑身散发着渴求的气息。他可以看见他的胸口随着喘息起起伏伏，手腕上被自己咬出来的鲜红牙印。他可以看见他大腿上强健的肌肉正因为期待而颤抖，平时骄傲不羁的面容取而代之的是脆弱和欲求不满。眼色昏暗，眼皮沉重得快阖上了。他可以看见cristiano下面的小嘴，又红又肿，在空气中轻轻翕合，等待着被填满。

他身体前倾，抓住了cristiano的膝盖后面，往上推到快接近边锋的肩膀，几乎把他整个人叠成了两半，cristiano看着sergio握住他的分身（他几乎是一看到那根肉棒的尺寸就马上移开眼睛看向别处）对准了他的入口，他抬头看见sergio的犹豫，眼神锁定在他身上。

Sergio不会去问cris，你准备好了吗？或者是你确定吗？因为他已经知道答案了。现在，他只需要他看着他，看着他的脸，sergio盯着他看了一秒的时间，然后开始插入cristiano的屁股，把全部分身都戳进了他的身体里，直到根部紧贴着他的肌肤。葡萄牙人的眼波回转，颤抖着闭上眼睛，他再次举起手臂把脸遮住，愉悦地啜泣起来。

Sergio中途抽出来一些，然后再推进回去更深一点，一次又一次，让他的队友抑制不住地呻吟和啜泣起来。他抓住cristiano的手臂从他的脸上移开，用自己的体重把它们牢牢地钉在他头部的两侧。cristiano因为体内那根巨大火热的肉棒变换了撞击角度而呻吟出声。他热爱这种感觉，热爱像这样被完全统治着，sergio控制着他的手臂动弹不得而他的重量一下下撞击着他的大腿，没有一个便宜的机构性爱能让他如此沉迷，让他像这样失控，很明显，没有人拥有sergio一样的本能反应。

后卫的撞击渐渐稳定在一个节奏：又快又狠，进入得如此之深。只是看到cris的屁股是如何贪婪地一次又一次吞吐着他的分身的，就足以让sergio眩晕。他把cristiano的一只手移到另一只手上一起压住，空出来的那只手在另一个男人的身体上游走。他的大拇指抚摸过cris的嘴唇，马上看见他的嘴是怎么为他张开，并伸出舌尖舔着他的手指。为此他奖励给cris一记格外猛烈的撞击，让这个男人咬住了他的嘴唇。他继续往下抚摸，越过锁骨，他轻弹了一下一边的乳头，然后俯身下去舔舔它表示歉意。越过小小的肚脐，越过髋骨，然后缠绕着cristiano的阴茎，上下摆弄了好几次，cristiano收紧了含着他阴茎的小穴，语无伦次地呻吟着嗯……啊哈……sergio，啊…………

“等等，等等，别那么紧，我就要去了。”他咬紧牙关忍耐着告诉cris。cris呢喃着道歉的话而sergio能够感觉到他在尽力放松自己，他开始移动包裹着cris分身的手指，一边重新开始抽插，凶猛地干进他的身体里，试图找到那个之前用手指确定的敏感点。他的头发全都垂到了脸上，于是他伸手把头发拊到耳后，cris一直抱怨地哼哼着，直到他再次感觉到sergio的手握住了他的。

cristiano迸发出一声大叫，sergio再次压下来更凶猛地冲刺，每次都正好撞击到让cris获得那么多愉悦的敏感点上。cris连脚趾都蜷缩起来了，一边神志不清地尖叫着，承受着所有激情。缠绕着sergio的括约肌再次收紧了，而这一次实在太紧了，他再次猛烈地插进去，射在了cris甬道的最深处。

他往后甩了甩头试着重新找回自己的呼吸，这种感觉简直是难以置信。他能感觉到他的精液迸发出来，深深地射进了cris的身体里，他分身的根部正开始膨胀起来，cristiano的甬道再次抽搐着收紧了，sergio终于回过神，更快地移动握住cris的手指，sergio的结在他的体内把他撑开的奇异感觉混合着他分身受到的刺激快感足以让他射出来，cris几乎是呜咽着，乳白色的精液飞溅到他的小腹和胸膛上。sergio又抽插了一次，两次，cristiano发出一声像被撕裂的破布一样沙哑的呻吟，气喘吁吁地闭上了眼睛，胸膛剧烈地起伏着从失神中恢复过来。

Sergio放开cristiano的手腕，然后把重量都压在他的肘部和膝盖上，他的结还在cris的体内迅速膨胀，感觉不可思议地大，他伸手宠溺地轻拍着另一个男人只剩一半发胶的微卷湿透的头发，整个人舒缓下来。

“耶稣啊，sergio”葡萄牙人上气不接下地轻笑着，而sergio喃喃道歉，用手指背面蹭过他的侧脸，cris能感觉到他的括约肌为了适应sergio的结被撑开，把他们两锁在了一块儿。被撑满和燃烧殆尽的感觉非常美味。而且他总是会对这个alpha的怪癖措手不及，他试图让自己更舒服点，于是让他的腿疲倦地摊在床垫上，而这个动作推挤着甬道内的一切让他们两都呻吟出声。当sergio颤抖着终于停止在他体内的膨胀，cris觉得自己的屁股已经被撑开到了无法再多一分一毫的境地。他们被锁在一起，也许需要差不多一小时才能分开，离膨胀的结消下去还需要好一会儿，他们也应该换个舒服点的位置和方式。

“这简直……哇哦。”Sergio终于恢复过来说道,而cristiano哼哼着表示赞同。

“我忘了这部分了，这个结，我总是忘掉你们这些人，总是会做这个。”cristiano低声抱怨，垂下眼帘，他又动了一下，让sergio发出“撕”的一声，他的分身现在还过于敏感。

“老实说，我也是，我已经很久没有像这样射精了，我的意思是，和一位omega”他回答说，闭上眼睛。

cristiano再次哼哼着，他即将入睡但是sergio压在他身上感觉很重，而且sergio埋在他体内的那话儿的角度也让那个结很不舒服。他推了推sergio的胸口。“翻过来。”

“什么？”

“翻过来啊，你太重了，我们交换。”

Sergio喃喃着小声地说着什么，然后从cris身上撑起来，他一只手抓住了葡萄牙人的屁股撑着然后把两个人翻过来，靠在床头板前那堆混乱的枕头上。cristiano跨坐在他的屁股上，他低头倚靠着sergio的肩膀，觉得比刚才舒服多了。sergio抽了抽鼻子，当他感觉到cris的肚子上全是干涸的精液，正蹭着他。他抓起床单的一角，胡乱地想要擦掉那些痕迹，cris发出一声疲倦的大笑，再次安定下来。

他睡着了，带着满足感，安全感，还有sergio的手指，正一下一下爱抚着，滑过他的脊椎。

*****************************************************

 

Sergio抓起他的手机，翻看着手机上的apps，这是他的商务手机，他的私人电话正在不知道哪个角落的牛仔裤口袋里，但他不忍心打扰正伏在他胸前熟睡的男人，没办法起身去拿。sergio的另一只手搁在cristiano的屁股上，手指无聊地轻触玩弄着cris后穴的边缘，那里的肌肉正挤压着他完全张开的结，连细小的褶皱都被撑开，紧紧地含着他。它已经开始慢慢变小了，再有半个小时他就能从葡萄牙人身体里滑出来。也许之后它又会再沉陷进去，但是他现在不太敢相信他竟然把他的队友搞上了床：他跟cris结合了，还在他的发情期间操了他。哦，他并不是在抱怨。

手机发出一声巨响吓了他一跳，他从沉思中回过神来，cristiano缩成一团，深深地吸了一口气，朦朦胧胧地开始醒过来，sergio试图哄他继续睡，伸手轻抚着他的头发，但这种接触只能让他更快地清醒过来。cris迷迷糊糊地一脸嫌弃，拍开了sergio的手，才扑簌着睫毛，睁开了睡意朦胧的眼睛。他把头从西班牙人的胸膛上抬起来，困惑地环顾着四周，然后他醒悟过来，记起了这是哪儿，他又为什么会在这里。cris给sergio一个疲倦的微笑和一声略带沙哑的“嘿”。他动了一下，想要坐起来，意识到另一个男人的结还紧紧地卡在他屁股深处。

“你不是认真的吧，你怎么还在里面？”他抱怨道，试验性地舒展收缩着他屁股里的肌肉。

“对不起！我说过这会持续好一会儿……”Sergio自我辩护道。

“我好饿。做爱总是让我觉得很饿，然后会很困，然后又变得很饥渴。”cris一语双关。

“我说了很抱歉！”

“我们本可以在厨房里做爱的，要是在那儿的话，我们就能够得着冰箱，然后吃点什么，现在都已经是晚餐时间了。”

“你真是一个该死的戏剧女王，我发誓，你是不是想要我就这样把你抱起来，然后走到厨房里去？”他知道cris的骄傲绝对不会容许他这样做，所以当cristiano气愤地捏着拳头对他的肩膀来了一下，他忍不住大笑起来。

他们终于结束了结合，cris感觉到sergio的白浊正沿着他的臀部和大腿内侧滴落，他试图夹紧屁股，让所有的精液都留在里面，但是一点用都没有。

他们草草清理了自己，然后去了厨房，离他们上次进食已经好几个小时了，所以他们想要在下一轮到来前补充点什么。计划本来是这样。但是当sergio看着cris，穿着他的nike短裤，他手腕上被自己用力攥住留下的瘀痕，脖子上燃成一片的红印和绒绒的细毛，看着他在他的厨房里忙碌就像是在自己家里一样，他就没法抑制自己。

他从后面环抱住另一个男人，把他推到橱柜上，接着他们一起落到了瓷砖地板上。

cris实现了他在厨房里做爱的愿望，结果他夹紧了sergio在他体内膨胀起来的结嘟喃着抱怨不休，直到另一个男人最终让步，两人保持着结合的状态，扭动着屁股在瓷砖上挪动到冰箱旁边，找到一些葡萄和酸奶堵住了cris的不满的嘴。

 

第二天，他们本来决定要好好洗个澡清理一下，当然，“沐浴”变成了“一起沐浴”，可以理解地，事情有点点失去控制了，从sergio给cristiano抹肥皂开始，然后是挑逗和爱抚，变成了sergio跪下来给葡萄牙人做了一次BJ，让他一片狼藉，然后以sergio把cristiano压倒在瓷砖地板上，用快要把他捣烂的力度撞进了他的身体里而结束。

“我们需要谈谈，你总是把我推倒在离得最近的水平表面上，sergio”，后来cris大口喘息着说。

“别表现得跟你没有在享受一样”，sergio坏笑着回答。

“……”

“确实。”

他们终于清洗干净后，sergio邀请cris在他的衣橱里随便挑，sergio那收藏丰富的衣柜给cristiano留下了非常深刻的印象，他对西班牙人收集的那些皮带赞许地点点头，接着花了很长时间来逐一查看他的那些T恤。

结果他们只是在房子周围逛了逛，cris终于sergio车里的行李包口袋里找到了他的手机，然后滚动屏幕一条条查看着他的未接来电和未读短信，他编造了一个愚蠢的借口，来回复他那个昨晚本来约好见面的朋友，回复怀疑他为什么会把自己的车留在了Valdébebas停车场的fabio，回复kaka那条“你还好吗？”的短信。

 

他听了妈妈给他的语音留言：“我的儿子，我已经把mini接过来了，别担心，也别觉得难过，我都理解，只要一切结束后给我打个电话让我知道你一切都好，爱你。”他觉得心口一阵剧痛；他知道妈妈不会介意再多照顾mini两天，但是他突然感觉就像一个世界上最坏的爸爸，他甚至都没有让她知道。他很快地回复了一句“谢谢”，为不用向她说明这一切情况而轻松下来，高兴她是如此地善解人意。

他们几乎把整个下午都泡在了游戏室，只是停下来吃了一些东西，他跟sergio一起看电视，他们在游泳池里嬉戏，还有几局实况，而大部分时间他们只是在聊天，他们交换着彼此的故事：sergio告诉他，关于他的纹身，还有他那个疯狂的家庭，还有他喜欢的音乐。cris说起了马德拉岛，但也聊到了曼彻斯特和那些他是怎么在那里纵情声色的疯狂事儿。还有他的堂兄弟和他们的厨艺，还有他儿子现在长得该死地快，有时候cris会让sergio重复他自己的话（他习惯了马德里口音而sergio的安达卢西亚口音让他总会漏掉单字）。相反的，sergio试着让cris纠正他的“s”发音，但无济于事（他当然不会告诉cris，听到他的名字从Cris的嘴唇间吐出来就像“shhergio”总是让他的心被轻轻地拨动了一下）

然后他们不慌不忙地在沙发上做爱，经过简短的挣扎，cris成功地翻身在上，跨坐在sergio的肚子上，接着抵住他已经坚硬火热尺寸惊人的大家伙，咬牙狠心往下沉。

“这算什么？”他往后靠，双手撑住sergio的大腿，往下碾磨着，上气不接下气地笑道：“这次换我在上面？你倒是提供给我不少选择。”

“好吧你刚才攻击了我，不然我该做什么？”

“你听从了，你在意这个。”

Sergio露齿一笑，抓紧了cris的臀部让它无法躲开，而他迅速地往上一顶，狠狠地干进了另一个男人的身体里，“你要—耶稣—你非要这么说话吗？就因为这里有个台球桌，我可以毫不困难地把你扔上去？”

**************************************************************

 

之后，sergio让cris趴在沙发上休息，他在厨房里找到一些小毛巾，打湿了来清理他们两个，他手里拿着毛巾走回来的时候，正好看见他的队友正从地上捡起他的衣服。cris颤颤巍巍地支撑着自己，非常小心翼翼地弯下腰，sergio可以听见他在站直身体时因为酸痛小小地“哎”了一声，突然间sergio看见了cris身上所有的伤痕，那些青青紫紫的瘀肿，那些划痕，那些印记覆满cris全身，该死的，这全是他的杰作。

“耶稣，cris”他吸了一口气，“你看上去就像被一只熊或者什么殴打了。”

cris抬头看着他笑了，“我看上去像被一个alpha袭击了。”

Sergio靠近他，伸出手让拇指沿着cris屁股上那些被他掐出来的深色指痕轻抚。“对不起，我甚至没有意识到……”他的声音听上去半是惊叹半是歉疚。

“不，不用道歉，我并没有在抱怨什么。”

Sergio的拇指往上移，抚慰着另一个男人的锁骨上一个看上去非常可怕的牙印。“我不知道我竟然这么粗暴地对待你，我不能控制我自己，我甚至没有想过要去抑制。”他亲吻着cris肩膀上啃咬的印记。

“别担心我，我喜欢粗暴，我的意思是，我也喜欢温柔地做爱，但我确实也喜欢你粗暴的时候。而且相信我，如果我不想要你的话，你现在不会在这里。”他本来是想说“如果我不喜欢那样的话，你不会有机会那样做，”或者之类的话，但是那些句子在他的大脑和嘴巴之间的什么地方变了样，sergio从他的肩膀上抬起头，然后正对着cris，认真地看进他的眼睛里，一抹微笑在他的嘴唇上跳跃，cris也回望着他，试图破译西班牙人给他的视线中传递的信息，那个眼神让一阵快感穿透了他的身体，突然间，cris只想亲吻面前微笑的弧度，再也不管其他。

这次的吻不再是饥渴难耐的，也不是不顾一切的，也没有引发更多的什么。它只是一个亲吻而已。而cris很久以后回想起这一刻，他会意识到：对他而言，这是一切改变的开始。

第五次发生在隔天，还是一大早，cris就在异样的愉悦中转醒，sergio的舌头正忙着开发他，手指逗弄着他红肿的小穴周围，他实在没有力气，只能勉强地抬起臀部，打开双腿，让sergio做他想做的。他们缓缓地做爱，sergio故意地用了更多时间在甬道深处慢慢地碾磨，而不是抽插穿刺，cris喜欢另一个男人压在他身上的重量，他低沉地呻吟着射出来而sergio紧跟着也很快射了，一口咬在另一个男人的肩膀上，sergio这次已经能像正常人一样退出来了，他紧挨着cristiano跌落在床上，伸出胳膊抱住他身边的人，把他拉近一点，他任凭sergio火热的身体把他拖回来笼罩在身下，身后的男人已经轻轻地在打鼾了。

那天早上晚些时候，当cris再次醒过来，他立刻就知道发情期已经结束了，他再也感觉不到他潜意识里，那种浸透了他的四肢百骸的杂音，再也感觉不到那种压迫和紧促。

现在他被sergio的手臂包裹着，紧贴着另一个男人赤裸的身体，床单纠结成一团围在他们腰间，sergio粘腻温暖的皮肤诱哄着他再睡一会儿，但是cris知道他必须起床。他已经3天没回家，快四天没见到他儿子了，是时候该离开了。

他小心翼翼地分开他们暧昧纠缠在一起的腿，轻轻推开sergio的手臂，小心地从床上毛毯和体温包裹成的茧里挣脱出来。他轻手轻脚地走进隔壁的浴室，然后找到了他在这儿时一直用着的备用毛巾。他看见镜子里的自己，看到了所有的瘀伤和疯狂的发型，还有局促不安。

他迅速洗完并擦干自己，用毛巾裹住腰间。揉了揉自己的那头卷毛，cris看着镜子里，感觉现在这样简直就是一次形象危机，于是他转而寻找sergio的发胶，cris在小橱柜里翻到了他想要的，虽然那不是他平时使用的牌子，那种从曼切斯特进口的发胶，但还是不得不用。他的手指在小瓶里挖掘了一些发胶然后小心地把每一缕头发都抹回到适合之处。Farruco唱的Nena Beba的旋律又钻进了他的脑海里，所以当cris搞定了他的头发时他忍不住快乐地哼起来。

“你在做什么？”

cris含糊地嘟囔着旋律，一边抬头看着sergio，他正站在门口，把他睡得乱七八糟杰成一团的头发收拢回耳后。这个男人除了纹身什么也没穿，而葡萄牙人僵在了镜子前，想要的感觉还盘旋在他的身体里面，但这次跟发情期一点关系也没有。

“只是定型一下我的头发。之前它们完全就是一场灾难，你应该见到过。”他努力地发出一声干笑，脸上堆出一个微笑，没有了隐藏在一切背后的荷尔蒙，他突然对自己不自信了。

“它结束了，是吗？你的发情期。”当然，sergio是一个alpha，只需要一个深呼吸他就能马上知道另一个男人有些不同了。他听上去几乎有点失望的感觉。

“是的，它结束了。”cris也同样无法抑制住他声音里的失望。

Sergio一只手擦洗着他的脸，接着又把自己的头发往后拉，一边在想着什么，“好吧，别马上就离开，我等会开车送你回家”cristiano向他点了点头，是因为，不，他实际上也不想马上就离开，但是他必须回去。

 

*******************************************

Sergio 轻快地在蓬头下淋浴，用最快地速度把自己冲洗干净。结果他花了n久的时间才分开那些纠缠在一起的头发。当sergio关上水龙头的时候，Cris已经搞定了发型，正认真地翻查着小橱柜里的东西，为了找一瓶古龙香水，假装他并没有想尽办法色迷迷地盯着他身边那个还在滴水的，湿淋淋又赤裸裸的男人。他的屁股一阵阵刺痛，提醒着他某个部位真的是很痛，而且肯定没有准备好再去承受什么。

Sergio看了他一小会，cris围着他的毛巾在他的浴室里喷着他的古龙香水，然后再一次感觉到前些天他在厨房里的感受。看见cris在他的地方就像在自己家里一样，这很不错。他已经下定决心：他想要这样，所有这一切，只要他能拥有它。

Cris站在门口等他，正欣赏着悬挂在墙上的照片和装饰。sergio还记得他们火热的身体是怎样疯狂纠缠着撞到墙上的。第一天他们磕磕撞撞碰歪了第二幅画还歪着挂在那儿。他眨了眨眼，驱走那些回忆。Cris看着他，穿着sergio的纯白T恤和他自己的nike短裤，眼神里充满了期待。

“准备出发了吗？”cristiano问道，上下扫了一眼他的拖鞋还有他湿漉漉的头发。

“嗯，”他回答道，走了过来。他从cris的身边走过去，伸手去够门把手，但是他停住了：我已经鼓足了勇气，而机不可失，时不再来。

他转身面对cris，“我知道你不得不离开，而且不管怎样你也将要离开，但是我希望你明白，现在我真的很想你能留下来。”

cris小小地哽咽了一下。“Sergio，我有一个儿子，”他回答道，希望另一个男人明白他的意思。

“我知道。”他确实明白，他知道cris爱他的儿子和家庭胜过一切，他不觉得这有什么问题，一点都不。

“我……我确实也想留下”Cris凝视着sergio的眼睛，“但也许我可以在以后的某些时候‘留下’？”

“以后我也愿意。”这不是“更多’，也不是“永远”，只是“以后”。他可以接受。

“我只是想在我们处理任何“以后”之前，确认一下我们都清楚这些事情。”他突然变得严肃起来而sergio不由得站直了一些。“这件事，涉及到你和我，这将不仅仅是在我发情期间提供一次随随便便的性爱，如果对你而言，不是这样的话，现在就告诉我，然后我们可以结束这一切。我会把它当成一场意外。我再也不想随便和什么人跳上床了，虽然从过去这几天看来并不是这样。

“我一直都希望你能对我说这些”Sergio咧着嘴微笑，开心得连嘴都合不拢了，“我不想要一夜情，说实话我在哪都可以约炮，（Cris不着痕迹地翻了个白眼）我只是想要你。”

“很好，”cris点头，如释重负的感觉令他非常意外。“还有一件事：我现在提醒你，所以你以后别惊讶，我有时候可能变成一个混蛋，我可能会很情绪化又自我中心又自私，就像所有人们经常批评的那样坏。”

“我明白Cris，我在这事之前就熟悉你是怎样一个人。”

“好吧，我现在告诉你你就不会觉得这一切都很容易了。事实上，我并不是一个很好相处的人，这会是——”

“你干嘛一直试图把我吓跑？”

cristiano停下来，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，“我没有试图吓你，只是——”

“你不会把我吓跑的，如果你之前没有注意到，那我告诉你我也不是完美的，我们都不是，这没什么大不了的。我已经下定决心了。我想要你，还有一切随之而来的事情。如果你豁出去了，我也会搭上自己的所有。”Sergio看上去是那么的诚恳和坦率，Cris不得不相信他。

“我会全情投入的。”

“很好。那么，只要NIKE没有听到这会儿的谈话，我们就没什么问题了。”

“sergio！严肃点，该死的这可是件大事。”

Sergio并没有回答他。他只是用双手捧起了cristiano的脸然后亲吻他，激烈而绵长地，把他压在同一面墙上（这次勉强稍微温柔了一点儿）用他的嘴唇让他确切感受到他有多认真。有一种感情在亲吻中滋生，发芽，随着唇瓣每一次交叠和贴紧而稳健地成长起来，但同时，他们也交换着一个承诺。

 

*********

 

从La Moraleja区到La Finca区的半小时车程很平静，而Cris大部分时间靠在窗户玻璃上，只是欣赏着眼前正在苏醒的城市风光。他的皮肤半是兴奋半是紧张地嗡嗡震颤，慢慢地消化着发生在他身上的一切事情。

他们驶进他家昂贵的别墅大门，Sergio一眼看见cris的狗跑过来扑到车上，吓得猛踩油门，一句“shit！”脱口而出。

“oh天啊，我希望有人喂过他们，”cris若有所思。直到刚才他还没想起过他的宠物，但是他认为妈妈一定来过了，或者送了一个堂兄过来喂那些女孩们。他再次为拥有这么好的家人而感谢上天，然后转过脸对着sergio。

“谢谢你开车送我，然后——呃，谢谢你照顾我，”Cris的大脑似乎完全没法把单词拼在一块儿，只好绞尽脑汁拼凑想说些什么。

“照顾你？”Sergio大笑，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我喜欢你的措辞。”

“你知道我在说什么，sergio。”Cris脸红得快滴血。

“我知道，我懂的，相信我，我一点儿也不介意。”Sergio咧嘴微笑。

“那，我——我们明天训练的时候见，OK？”

Sergio的微笑暗淡了一些，他奇怪地看了cris一眼，“好的，明天见。”

Cris从车里走出来，然后绕到后备箱拿起他的包。他把他的狗狗们召唤到他身边，而西班牙人正准备倒车离开，他向sergio挥手再见，然后又很快就放下了手臂，他觉得自己就是一个笨蛋，他本应该更从容一些地道别，而不像现在这么尴尬。cris站在家门口，看着sergio倒车穿过他家大门，转弯掉头，然后消失在视线中。

 

*****************************************************

他走进家里，关上身后的门，狗狗们也跟着他进来了，cris把包随手放在门口走进了他巨大的客厅，疲倦地往沙发上一倒，长长地舒了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。他只坐了一会儿，回想之前发生的事情，嘴角不由得漾起一个微笑。他很想就这么坐着休息一整天，把所有的人和事都置之脑后等待明天再去处理。但是当他睁开眼看到墙角那一小堆儿童玩具，他再次被提醒了：他还有必须优先考虑的事情。

再次听到儿子的声音，他妈妈听上去欣喜若狂。答应马上以最快的速度把junior带过来。她把电话递给小cris，虽然只能听见依依呀呀地说话声，cris还是很高兴能再次听见他儿子的声音，他们说了一会儿含糊不清的对话，妈妈就让junior挂掉电话去给他准备东西回家了。

还不到一个小时，她就带着junior回来了，还带来一些早餐食品，一些包括葡式蛋挞在内的酥皮甜点心，还有满满一小篮子香甜的脆皮蛋糕。（她总是知道发情期过后他会很饿，也很需要一些让人心情舒畅的甜食。）他们一走进来，cris就把junior抱过来，满头满脸地亲吻他小小的面颊直到junior大笑着尖叫起来。他在妈妈的脸上印上一吻，然后三人一起走向厨房。

他跟妈妈开始狼吞虎咽地享用他们的早餐，而jinior正坐在他的大腿上，虽然他妈妈说他的儿子已经吃过了，但是小家伙不停地请求从他装着派的盘子里拿一点儿，于是cris就喂了他一小勺，他妈妈一边吃，一边偷偷地看他，有时候她看上去想说些什么，但每次都变成了完全不同的话题。最终cris盯着她的眼睛说：“问吧。”

他妈妈故作无知地笑道：“问什么？”

“你知道你想问什么，所以只管问就好了。没关系的。”他稍微有点儿脸红，是因为，不，跟妈妈讨论这类话题一直都让他觉得非常尴尬。

“好吧，我并不想知道所有细节，儿子，但是我知道这次不是什么机构来的人，因为你说过你会打电话给我，并安排好一切，但是你一直没有从训练中回来。我只是想知道我是否该为此忧心。”她用一种关心又担忧的语调说道，这让cris想要把一切都倾诉出来，但他很有分寸地控制住了自己的舌头。

“不，你不用担心任何事，妈，他是……他是一个好人，”他现在脸红得更厉害了，该死的这算什么？他从来都不脸红的，他还忍着不要露出一副傻笑的样子，而他的妈妈马上振作起来，意识到这和以前有些差别。

“一个好人？”她对他露出一个理解的，慈母般的微笑。“那么，你之前认识他么？”

“是的，我一直认识他。”

“那么我也认识他？”

“嗯，你知道他是谁。”

“因此你们说好在训练之后见面，我假设？”

他低下视线，看着小cris正在玩他手机上的按键。“我不能说这是说好的……事实上这并不是计划好的。”他的余光瞥见他的妈妈的微笑骤然消失，听见她轻声的“哦。”

“我可以问发生了什么吗？”她又担忧起来。

“哦，”他不知该从何说起，因为不管他怎么措辞，听上去都非常糟糕，“原来，我发现队里有一个alpha……”

她的手飞快地捂住了嘴，看上去马上就会哭出来。“哦，不，哦，cristiano。”这是她最害怕的噩梦，他陷入发情期而有一个alpha正好在周围，变得无法控制自己，而cristiano也无法阻止他。

“不不不不，妈，不是你以为的那样。好吧，我的意思是，一开始差不多就是这么回事，”她泫然欲泣地呻吟了一声，“上帝啊！”“但结果不是那样的！一切很顺利地结束了，妈，没什么的。”他尽力安慰她，现在她看上去镇定了一些，她轻声道，“我不能为你的孩子做决定，所以如果你觉得没什么问题，那就没什么。虽然我还是会担心，但那也没什么。还有最后一个问题，我就暂且放下这件事：你还好吗？”

cris花了一点时间认真地思考这个问题，他觉得好吗？sergio把他带回家然后连续操他三天三夜？让sergio在他心中占据更多而不只是他的发情期炮友？和一个队友尝试一段真正的恋爱？

“是的，”他悄声说，“是的，我很好。”

 

***********************************************************

 

等她离开后，cris决定好好地休息一下，所以他走进他超大的起居室，把小cris所有心爱的玩具都拉出来，然后懒散地躺在沙发上看着他玩，事实上，他可以这么看一整天：看着他的儿子玩耍并且运用他的想象力，滚动着他的小汽车到处跑，并给每一辆都配上不同的声音。

当有东西在他口袋里震动起来的时候，他小小地惊跳了一下。他的手机显示有一条新的未读短信。来自sergio：所以我什么时候才能再见到你？; ).cris 笑着，正键入一条回复时，马上又来了另一条短信。并不是为了那个，但你知道的，只是见见你。:)

他回复道：“你会在训练场见到我，我告诉过你的。”

很快他就收到了回复：“别这么难搞ronaldo你知道我在说什么。”cris咧嘴一笑。他儿子发出一声愤怒地大吼，cris及时地看过去，看见小cris用力地把一辆警车地扔到墙上，接着像没事人一样捡起一辆救火车继续玩耍。他挑起一边眉毛。“训练后过来找我，然后我们就可以见面了。”

他起身从地板上捡起那辆警车，坐在他儿子对面。junior开心地依依呀呀，把他的救火车滚过来，还模仿着类似于“哔哔”的音效。cris也跟着一起玩，随便捡起什么车，模仿着不同的声音，他的手机震动沿着地毯传来。“也许我至少可以得到一个告别吻？”

他想了一会儿。junior确定了他的手机是另一个玩具车，正贪心地伸手问他要。很快，cristiano回复道：“我不知道老兄，你需要赢得这些，我们可以试试看。”

Sergio用;) ;) ;)代替了回复，而cris最终让他的儿子拿到了手机。他躺下去，在思考中摊开四肢，创造出新的丘陵和山谷给junior的小车四处漫游。

 

*****************************************************

 

cristiano的一些队友正奇怪地看着他。

 

也许这与‘他是唯一一个在这种暖和的天气还穿着长袖的人’有关（虽然相应地他把短裤的裤腿卷得比平时更高）。也许是因为他还把火热的脖子裹在衣服里。也许是因为他是如此明显地，纵欲过度，队里的大多数人都能看出来。也许是因为队里还隐藏着其他的alpha，能够闻到他身上满是sergio的味道，即使已经过了一天。（当从他身边经过的时候，mourinho给了他所有视线中最古怪的一个注视）

今天他的步法依旧不在状态，所以这也可能是为什么他们都奇怪地看着他。因为之前他跟sergio放肆地做爱，他的某个部位还是很痛，而且他必须忍着钻心的疼痛跑来跑去。不过这一次，挣扎的感觉和上一次训练时截然不同，上一次他觉得沉重又紧张，神经绷得太紧，这次训练他觉得灵活轻松多了，而且他必须努力忍住不让傻笑的表情挂在脸上。

sergio正看着cristiano向morata演示一个小花招，这时Iker走过来站在他旁边。

“几天前我看见你跟cris谈话了，为此谢谢你。”他的队长告诉他，在阳光下眯起眼睛，“你有没有发现他到底出了什么问题？”

Sergio绞尽脑汁记起一些事情，三天以前发生的所有事情，“他，呃，他只是有点紧张奥萨苏纳还有……还因为对希腊人竞技那个点球而沮丧恼火。不过现在他已经好了。”

“好，很好。他看上去确实好多了。所以结果如何？”

“一切都还好。”Sergio不禁脸红了，而Iker抬起一边眉毛。

“Sergio，我能闻到你全身都是他的味道。我想结果应该比‘还好’好得多吧，”Iker对他暧昧地调笑道。

Sergio愣住了。

他的大脑很清楚地记下了他的队友所说的，回味着队友的意思。他妈的这算什么？他已经在Iker身边踢了很多年，而他完全不知道另一个男人是个alpha。而且，他们也从没有讨论过这个；他们的自然天性是每个人都听说过的事情之一，但是没有人谈论过，一个公开的秘密。他的大脑再次被冻住了，当他意识到——

“等等，等等，Iker，你一直都知道，从头到尾？”Iker仍然带着那种难以解读的微笑。“你也知道——cris？”

Iker咧嘴一笑，在sergio肩膀上拍了拍。“我只是为我的球队做了最好的选择，sergio。”接着守门员就慢跑回去，同silvino一起加入到那些剩下的守门员之中，甚至没有再回头看sergio一眼。

Sergio目不转睛地瞪着他，想知道他妈的刚才都发生了什么啊。

sergio的确在训练后得到了他的“告别吻”，sergio也确实得到了他的“以后”。然后变成了“今晚见”。而这变成了“晚上8点见。”接着又变成了“在这里过周末”。最终，这又变成了“跟我来葡萄牙”和“过来见见我的兄弟”，还有“我把我的衣橱清理了一下，给你腾了点地方”。“以后”最终变成了“总是”，不过就像cris跟他说过的，事情并不总是都那么简单。

在某些方面，sergio感觉就像什么都反过来了。他已经找到了所有能让cris呻吟和尖叫的方法，怎么让他连脚趾都愉悦地卷起来，还有他喜欢做的事情和喜欢对他做的事情，但是他仍然觉得，他还不够了解那些重要的事情。他不了解那些小事，cris生活的每一个细节。他不知道这个男人是喜欢茶还是咖啡，或者他喜欢看的电影，又或者他是否会允许junior吃东西。他知道cris作为情人时从里到外的喜好。但作为一个完整的人，他还不够了解。

他还不了解当他们输了比赛时该如何接近cristiano，还有什么时候应该给他空间让他独自去烦闷。他还不知道如何做一道最简单的葡萄牙菜，只好总是打电话给Dolores询问一些做法。（cris妈妈）。他还没有学会如何控制住他的保护欲不让他自己被一张红牌罚下场，特别是每当看见对手野蛮铲球，把cris放倒在球场上，痛苦不堪的蜷缩着的时候。

不过他一直在学习，随着时间的推移。现在他知道cris不喜欢海鲜，但是他喜欢马德拉菜式里的海鲜和海鲜饭。他发现，有时，在阴雨天，cristiano会莫名其妙地很想喝茶。 而Sergio会准备好牛奶和方糖。sergio知道cristiano很少出去购物，但每当他出去采购时，他就恨不得把整个商场都抱回家，而sergio很开心地向他介绍了DSquared这个牌子。现在他也会在他手机的日历上标记关于cris的发情期的提醒，他也会确保完完全全地推掉他们那一周的所有计划安排。

一方面cris说的很对，但他的话也是错的。确实，是有相处得很艰难的时候，那些sergio会质疑“这值得吗？”的时候，他会想念cristiano到来之前生活是什么样子。但是也会有非常快乐的时光，而sergio觉得在这段关系里，好的方面远比坏的多，有时候，他会觉得要隐瞒几乎所有人的压力让他快要崩溃。但如果那意味着和cristiano分享生活，他会选择扛起压力的重担甚至更多。他知道如果全世界都看着他，那会很艰难，也许对omega而言不会更加艰难。但每一次当他看见cris的微笑，独独对他那样的微笑，他就会觉得，所有的一切都是值得的。

他还没有学到关于他的一切，有时候他觉得他永远都学不会，但就算是哪样也没有关系。他总会去寻找，一点一点的，然后他们会建立只属于他们自己的羁绊，或者什么类似的东西，然后一切都会变得非常美好。

 

为了cris，sergio很乐意去学习这一切。

 

-END-


End file.
